


It Could Be Here

by foxy_mulder



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Angst, Britta is a crazy cat lady, Epilogue, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Jeff Winger Has Issues, M/M, POV Second Person, Pining, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Troy and Abed in the Morning, the ending they deserve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxy_mulder/pseuds/foxy_mulder
Summary: A series of post canon epilogues for the Greendale 7.





	1. Abed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troy will only be gone for a year- just a hiatus. A commercial break.  
> It would be ridiculous of Abed to break down in his absence.

Don't look back. Don't look back. Cool guys don't look back at an explosion, remember this. You look anyway.

There he is, leaving. You think this is why they don't look back: the explosion kills you instantly.

It'll only be a year- just a hiatus. A commercial break. So much could happen in a year, but Clone Troy is part homing pigeon- he will come back to the nest.  
(Do baby birds come back to their nests when they've grown up? You don't really think so.)  


You are curled up in the blanket fort. The apartment is silent, Annie is out. You wonder if this will be a shot of you crying, sitting in the fort alone, symbolic of how you still need him, how you wallow in the remains of what you built together. A bit melodramatic, a bit too heavy on the symbolism for one of your own films.

But it's not like it would be an unexpected scene. And no one is there to see.

You wonder if Clone Troy cries as much as original Troy. Original Abed doesn't cry, but maybe Clone Abed can. Maybe it will bring some closure, as Britta has often claimed. You rock yourself back and forth, willing yourself to cry. You deserve it. Of all times to do it, now is the time. The audience waits with bated breath, will this be your humanizing moment?

Apparently not. 

The apartment is silent and you nibble your thumb nervously. You turn on the TV, it's an infomercial channel. You like infomercials. They aren't exactly the epitome of filmmaking, but they are comforting. They draw you into a world where your problems can be solved with just a few installments of $19.99. A simple world, contained in a kitchen, or a white room, with just two people at most, and they never leave and never change and the ending is always the same no matter how many times you watch. Time isn't real on the infomercial channel. The commercial plays over and over and over and-  
A minute or an hour later, the door opens. Your heart leaps, he's back-

"Abed? I got groceries. I'm thinking of applying for this internship, could you take a look at my resume?" she stops in the doorway of the designated blanket fort area, looking down at you. She has such kind eyes. They fix on you and widen just slightly.

"Your thumb," she says, so softly, like shes disappointed. 

You look down, and it is still in your mouth, now a bleeding pulp. You stare, numb. Annie tends to it. In the background the TV murmurs, and it sounds like a friend.

They don't notice that you're numb, because they think you don't really feel in the first place. They also don't notice that today is the one year anniversary of his leaving, and he is not back. You can't voice this. They'll fix you with those sad, pitying stares and not know what to tell you. 

  
Because they've all given up on his return, perhaps even moved on and forgotten. So how are they going to call _you_ the unfeeling one? 

  
It wasn't supposed to end this way. Not with two members missing and one dead. You had a few satisfying finales planned out since the beginning, but season 5 basically made your ending impossible to achieve in reality. Its not okay. You keep your meltdowns private. No one needs to see you this way. 

Jeff takes you to the airport and hugs you for a full minute. You love him. And Annie. And Britta and- you're really leaving them. You look at Jeff and see yourself in the grief of his eyes. You're leaving him like Troy left you. He's going to be all alone again. In the back of your mind, you remember that he will have Britta, and Annie will come back for him, but right now you just know he is scared. He is going to lose his only friends, and this will hit him harder than anyone else. You understand this. You hug him again and hold him so close. 

You check your email. You don't change your number or email address, even when you move to California. You're afraid if you change the email address, Troy won't be able to find you again. Is he looking? It would be so easy to find you again. You sleep in your blanket fort every night; you can't stand the bunk bed. Maybe you should get rid of it.

  


The movie you're working on is so cool. Its got it all, superheroes and romance and action heroes and a dragon. You are extremely glad to be making it. Your father calls and says he is proud of you. You always knew he was, but you are glad to hear it for once, even if its after you're thousands of miles away.

  


You finally start using another email address. The study group still has a group text that they send life updates to. You and Jeff seem to be the most active in attempting to maintain the friendship. It's funny because you two were always deemed the uncaring ones, back in the day. The thought makes you sit up. You're old enough that there is a "back in the day" for you, now. Time is slipping by. Not that you don't enjoy the present, in the midst of producing the very cool film, but you lack the skills to move on. You give yourself a mental shake and go back to the email. Annie and Jeff are talking about moving in together, Britta's cats ruined her new chair, Shirley's life seems to have spun off into another genre (cool. very cool), and Frankie hasn't responded yet. She's slow to respond every time, perhaps because very little excitement happens with her. Troy has not responded in a year and 7 months and 4 days. Not that you're counting. 

You've been breaking from reality more and more lately.  
Editing film for work at 11 PM, you turn to see Troys reaction to this especially cool scene and he's not there and you let out a high pitched noise into the darkness. Suddenly there he is.  
"Troy."

  


"Abed. I've been trying to get back to you since I left. The boat was taken by pirates and I died."

  


"Ah, that's why you're see through." And why he hasn't contacted you in over a year and a half.

Troy nods fervently. "I'm sorry. You didn't think I'd leave forever, did you?"

  


You shrug and hold out your hand for the handshake. Its okay now- Ghost Troy will never leave you, and you know this. " Watch this scene. You'll like it"

He does. 

  


He's with you on set. People keep shooting you funny looks when you talk to him. You're used to it. You sit with him at lunch, even when your coworkers ask you to sit with them. He is more important. You get his advice on scenes you're unsure about and things you want to try.  
Hes a ghost, and as such he doesn't sleep. You stay up late talking to him. 

He has dark circles under his eyes. You didn't think ghosts could wither, but he looks frailer and more tired every day.

"Why are you here and not dead?"

"Unfinished business on Earth."

"What is your business?"

"You are." He shrugs. "I need to be here for you." He stifles a yawn. 

 

You can't do this, can't keep feeling this, not when he's gone and grown up and left forever. He's grown up now. Hes gone forever, and meanwhile you still see the damn lava and it's so real. You fall in and he clones you again. You fall in again.   
And again.   
The feeling doesn't fade.   
You're desperate, you're starting to think maybe loving him is something so base, so deeply ingrained into you, that no amount of cloning can remove it. Like it or not, there is reality under your fantasy, there is a floor under the lava, and you are hitting it with each fall.  
"Abed? You good?," you look up and Ghost Troy morphs into Dan from set. You shake your head. 

  


"I think I must be sick."

 

You made one friend, once. In fact, you made six. You don't have to be alone and miserable here, when you're supposed to be living your dream. Maybe its time. These are good people.  
You sit beside some of your coworkers. You clear your throat.

"I apologize for my behavior being somewhat off lately."

They laugh. Sarah from lighting speaks up. "Lately? You've been a little crazy since you got here. That's what makes you an artist." She gestures around to the others. "We all are."

You open your container of noodles and look just over her shoulder. Ghost Troy waves at you.

"I love you," he says.

 _I know._ "I love you too."

He vanishes. Paul from set offers you an egg as if you didn't just speak to thin air, and you all talk about the new Spiderman movie coming out.  
Its a new cast of characters to work with, and you feel your chest lighten for the first time in months. 

  


Commercial break, over. We now return to _Abeds life._

  
_But its still not quite right. You still sleep on the floor in a fort. You can hardly even look at the bunk bed._

  


You're editing footage. There's so much. Your phone has been blowing up, now that you're in group chats with not only the Greendale 7, but your new friends as well. You microwave some buttered noodles. You text both group chats telling them that you're microwaving buttered noodles. Annie and Shirley will be upset at your dietary choices. Dan will send multiple emojis and Sarah will reply with something totally unrelated. You slurp a noodle. Delicious perfection. 

  


You really need to think of what your next project will be, when this one is over.  
You don't have a huge budget, but you have ideas. You're thinking maybe an indie film about a boy at port, falling in love with a pirate who sails the sea for treasure...

  


There's a knock at the door. You're still in pajamas, but you open it. Your heart stops. You drop the noodles and fling yourself into his arms. 

  


"Aaand we're back."


	2. Troy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troy grows up, in the ways that matter. But growing up doesn't always mean being mature or getting a job in an office- sometimes it means going on a boat trip around the world, admitting your feelings, and doing free plumbing work.

You wake up from another one of _those_ dreams. You shake the memory of long fingers from your head and get up to have breakfast. Levar is already up.

"We're getting close to Norway." He sips his coffee.  
  
You nod. You guys ran out of conversation awhile ago, and since then it's mostly been "nice weather," or "terrible weather," or "okay weather," or "I think the sail came off again and it's definitely probably my fault." But mostly just amicable silence.  
  
Not that Levar's not a cool guy, but after several months of constant talking, he's told most of his anecdotes. If Abed were here he would have some kind of trivia about Norwegian movies, or movies filmed in the ocean. If not, you and him would just practice new and increasingly difficult handshakes. Of course, you will do all that again when you get back. You just have a little growing up to do first. It's like Abed says about coming of age films, th- _man, you have got to stop thinking about him if this trip is going to work._ That's why you left your phone and laptop and all that behind. if you could see everyone, the temptation would be too strong and you would come crawling back in a week. You go outside to check on the sail and imagine you're fighting some pirates. 

  


You speak some Spanish now. After years of classes, its weird that only now do you pick it up. Girls like it, or maybe they just like you. You understand maybe a third of what this girl is saying, but you know it's definitely not PG. She takes you home. You know what should be next, but something is off- shes just too... her butt isn't flat enough, and she's so smiley. That's never stopped you before, but you just can't do it.  
You pretend you weren't just flirting with her and politely see yourself out. On the way to the door, you notice that her fire alarm isn't installed properly.  
  
You fix it.  
  
She shows you the sink and your fix that too, noticing a little Darth Vader bobblehead on the counter. She must notice you noticing it, becaue she gives it to you- with her number. You tell yourself the only reason you don't call is that you don't have a phone. You put the bobblehead in a box marked "for home."

  


You're only in town for a few days, but word gets around that there's a free plumber. You fix some pipes for an old man and his son. They insist on paying, but you tell them all you want is souvenirs, pointing to the Vader bobblehead. They give you a Power Ranger action figure, and you stay for dinner. 

"And I said "I love you" and he was like "I know" which was confusing because I kind of meant it and he was quoting Star Wars but it was still cool when he did, I like when he's Han Solo, once he had this phase where he was like, stuck as Han Solo and would only eat toast? Annie thought he would get scurvy, and oh also did I tell you about the time we made up this handshake where you grab toast out of the toaster and use it in the handshake? It was so-"  
  
"Troy, I hate to interrupt you but you've been talking for..." Levar checks his watch, "46 minutes."  
  
"Oh, my bad."  
  
"It's okay. It's clear you really love this young man."  
  
You think maybe you do, too. That realization would have grounds for a crisis a year ago, but now it just clicks into place like it was always there.  
  
"Let's just keep the rambles in 30 minute segments- wouldn't want you to exhaust the topic."  
(You never do run out of Abed-and-to-a-lesser-degree,-study-group related rambling)

  
  


Slowly but steadily, you get better at tying knots. At navigation. Your skin gets darker, your hair longer, and you're not so nauseous when the waves rock the boat. You know a pinch of Italian, French, enough Swahili to get by. You fix peoples air conditioning and plumbing everywhere you go, since you wont exactly need the money, after this is over. People give you cool souvenirs and you tuck them all away in the rapidly filling box. 

A "Magic for Dummies" book catches your eye in Iceland, and you have so, so, so much time to practice on the boat. You show off your card tricks to some excited children at the next port, and the next one. People like you so much, they let you stay in their houses, even if they don't need things fixed! It's kinda awesome, really.. 

You shiver, curled up in blankets as the snow falls on the sea. You never thought about snow on the ocean. That should be a movie. Maybe the sea would freeze over and a yeti would come across the ice, but then a giant shark would jump out and they would have to fight. Or there could be snowman pirates. You should make a list of these good ass movie ideas for when you get back. It feels like so long since you and Abed watched something tangled up, trying to navigate eating popcorn while also holding hands. Everything was blankets and pillows with him, like their home was one big bed. Suddenly, you are very cold. You wish the boats heating was broken so you could fix something, but you get the feeling its just you, alone on a cot in the middle of the sea.

Nowadays, the people seem to know you before you set foot on land. As soon as the words _Childish Tycoon_ become visible, crowds begin to gather on the dock. You hear them murmuring among themselves. Truest repairman. The one who repairs man. The collector. The mechanic. You now have 8 full boxes of pop-culture souvenirs. People must buy them before you even show up, since some of them are exceedingly rare and over the top. Its weird, because some of them are as expensive as the actual repair would be from a paid plumber. You aren't sure why people go to that much effort, and its a little awkward to accept, but you're flattered. You ask Levar as you prepare to leave the port. 

"Levar, what do you think that was? People were bowing. Someone asked me to kiss a baby! All I'm doing is fixing some pipes."  
  
Levar shrugs.  
  
"Its not just pipes. News spreads- You helped that one town rebuild after a flood, and taught people how to maintain their vents. You show all the kids your magic tricks and give them food and try to learn their languages."  
  
he fixes you with a fond gaze. "Troy, its not about fixing pipes, Its about _you._ They trust you."  
  
You look out at the people on the dock waving, and you give a tentative wave back.  
  
For once, you feel like you're becoming someone.

So yeah, with the sun on your face and a box of toys in your hands, you feel yourself become a man. Maybe you'll rename the boat to Manly Tycoon... No, that's pushing it. 

  


Approaching your final port, you look out at the sea one last time and you would do it all again. You _will_ do it all again, go out and help people and meet people and explore, this time with millions of dollars behind you instead of just your toolbox. But now you've seen the world, and you can safely say that there's no one like your best friend. You need to see him again, and you can only pray that he hasn't forgotten about you. 

  


The trip took longer than expected, so you don't recognize a lot of the Greendale students. Jeff lights up when he spots you wandering through the cafeteria.  
You catch up a little. He's with Annie now, and you can tell it's made him a little softer, Mentally and physically, which is good. He's doing good. You can tell, because he's getting crows feet and you see a little gray in his hair, but he's totally not even freaking out over it. You snap out of thinking about his hair, and hes asking if you want everyone's new contact info. You let put a breath you didn't know you were holding. _So they haven't all forgotten each other, after all._ You feel a little dumb for thinking it could happen- you know Jeff values the group as a family, and they've all changed each other's lives so deeply... they couldn't just drift apart. It's ridiculous. Of course you need their contact info.  
  
"So whats your next move, millionaire?"  
  
"There's someone I've gotta high five." You're getting antsy. "...So I guess I'll go see him. Like right now."  
  
You stand up and walk away, then turn, walk back, and fall back into your chair.  
  
"...Actually, I just realized i don't know where Abed lives so could you give me his address?"  
  
"Can't you call him?" Jeff seems amused.  
  
"Yeah, but I think he would prefer a dramatic movie-like reunion." That sounds unconvincing, even to you. "Also I'm also definitely in love with him, and he's good at knowing stuff and I'm bad at lying, and I don't want to tell him something like that on the phone." You pause to breathe. "Oh man, what if he's still upset that I left and won't see me? What if he has a new best friend?"  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa! You- i- I don't even know where to start unpacking that."  
  
"Sorry. Levar made me limit my Abed talking to 30 minute segments, so I learned to talk really fast."  
  
"You're not making the unpacking easier, Troy."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Look. I know for a fact he has missed you like hell. And he's living i-"  
  
"TROOYYYYYY!!" a familiar voice calls, or rather, screeches, as blonde hair flies at you.  
  
"Hey Britta! How's stuff been?" She crushes you in a hug. Jeff rolls his eyes fondly.  
  
"We were just talking about Troy's fear that Abed has a new best friend."  
  
"Yeah! and also I'm in love with him!"  
  
"To be honest I thought you guys were already a couple by now. Or secret twins."  
  
"How would they be twins, Britta, one is Black and one is Arabic-Polish."  
  
"I don't know! I do Psych, not Biology!", She huffs."The point is, everyone could always see you guys had some of that special kind of love. The kind that doesn't go away, no matter what."  
  
You think Britta might be okay at psych after all.  
  
"You really Britta'd that," you say. She pouts. "What? I'm changing it to mean you did a good job."  
  
She smiles and Jeff rolls his eyes again.  
  
"Well, you can afford infinite plane tickets now. I'll give you his address if you promise to visit us."  
  
"Deal."

 

  


You're here, outside his apartment building. You've thought about what iconic movie reunion scene you want to reenact so many times.  
Shawskank? Would be perfect if you were on a beach.  
Inception? Probably not good to make his question the reality of your presence.  
The Truman show? Makes sense in a surprising number of Abed related situations, but not this one. A lot of movie reunions are just straight up hugging. 

You hyperventilate briefly in the car. But then you remember the boat, and the 30 minute Abed Talks and the cold nights and the boxes in your trunk.  
You remember that you're a man now, a person, and you helped splint a leg, and fix some roofs, and fight off pirates. (They were pirating movies, but still.) You've been around the world, this is nothing.  
C'mon. You can handle this.  
  
You walk up the stairs and knock on the door.  
  
Ok maybe you can't handle this and you should just leave. You're about to turn around when the door opens.

"Aaand we're back."

...And then there he is, all long limbs and pajamas and a bowl of noodles, and it's like you never left. You blink back tears. He looks at you wide eyed and holds out his hand. You drop the box, do the handshake and pull him into a hug, spilling noodles on the ground, and the tears come for real then. If he's waiting for you to quote a movie, it's not happening. You can barely get words out between sobs.  
  
"You, you were- right."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"I'm..." You sniffle. "...a pigeon."  
  
He holds you tightly. For awhile you just stand there in the doorway, clinging together. Then he speaks again.  
  
"What's in the box?"  
  
You grin. Of course he would notice the souvenirs. There are 12 more boxes in the car.

It's been a couple days, and you kind of live together again. You are perpetually surrounded by bobbleheads and knickknacks. You two have spent the entire weekend going through them individually, you explaining what they are, and Abed deeming them "cool" or "very cool" or, for the especially rare collectibles, just touching them for long moments like they're holy artifacts.  
The apartment is pretty full of them but Abed doesn't seem too concerned, considering you two are currently waging a war between action figures on the floor while he catches you up on movies you missed, and you catch him up on some potentially film-worthy moments from your trip. You love playing with action figures with your best friend again, and if it means your bunk (he kept the bunk bed!) is covered in Inspector Spacetime stuffed animals to make room, so be it. 

  


Abed is absently running a Hot Wheels back and forth on the sofa.  
  
"Hey Troy, you have a lot of money now."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What are young to do with it?"  
  
"I was gonna bring that up actually- I want to go around the world again and help people and stuff."  
  
Abed drops the car as if burned.  
  
"Abed? Whats up?"  
  
"You had your coming of age already. You just came back. Come on, Troy, that character arc is over." He has that panicked look he gets when he's moments away from a meltdown.  
  
"Yeah, but there's still a lot to see-"  
  
"No, this can't be the end of our arc together. There's so many more plotlines I wanted to see in canon."   
He's chewing his thumb, frantic.   
"Hey." You place a hand on his shoulder, which seems to calm him. "I'm not just gonna leave again."  
  
"You want to. "  
  
"Yeah, _with you._ When you finish your current movie project, I'll fund you to do some of your side projects and stuff. I am _so rich._ We could film whatever you want, anywhere. We can totally go anywhere!"  
  
"Cool. Cool cool cool."  
He quirks his lips and holds out a hand to shake,  
  
That's a yes if you ever heard one.

  


You still haven't told him you love him. It's not because you're afraid, though-not anymore. You're just waiting for the right time.  
After all, you think, taking his hand and stepping onto the boat once again, you have the rest of your lives. 

  


"Troy and Abed on a boooooat trip!"

  



	3. Jeff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff is kind of a douchebag sometimes. Okay, all the time.   
> But he's really _trying_ this time.

You think this thing is going okay.  
  
It is, right? You pace the old study room, thinking about her.  
She kissed you.  
That alone is cause for some classic Winger feelings-denial. Annie doesn't to things partway, she's gonna want you all in for this. She probably wants 2.5 kids and a dog, and they'll mingle with Abed and Troy's freaky future-babies and Shirley's babies and... Britta's babies. You laugh out loud at the idea of Britta raising a child.  
  
But anyway.  
  
The point is, Annie can't be just a fling. She's made that clear time after time. Giving up your old lifestyle, having a family- is that the kind of person you can be? You look at the study room table and you realize. That's the person you've _been,_ long before Annie kissed you. Hell, before you even liked Annie.  
You think maybe you've been becoming that person ever since you sat here for the first time. Now you just have to make yourself _act_ like it.  
  


You love Britta. She may be the worst, but she's the best. _Wow, eloquent, Winger. You used to be a lawyer?_  
She's rubbing your back while you vomit up $30 worth of gin. Chang is also there despite not being invited, but you are way too wasted and waaaay too acquainted with Changs weird habits to ask. At least no one has made a big deal of this. You wanted to be better than this, better than a washed up alcoholic at a community college.  
You could hold it when you were younger. But back then you genuinely loathed yourself.  
If you didn't want to do Britta so bad freshman year, you never would have been here.  
  
It's weird that you slept with Britta and not Annie, when you're pretty sure you are in love with Annie and not Britta.  
  
Its weird that you were a rich lawyer and now you're not and you're _happy._  
Life is so funny. You think you're glad your life is so funny. Chang presses his toes against your back. You think you said some of that aloud.  
  
"You did say that aloud."  
  
Oh, okay. You did. That's okay. Don't mention it to anyone.  
  
"Chang! You cant eat shampoo! What are you, an animal?  
  
"Uhhh, first of all. Racist."  
  
You decide to sleep.

  


Losing every friend you've had in your life really puts things in perspective. Okay, that's dramatic- you all still keep in contact so well it's disgusting, and you still hear every strange,endearing detail about their lives. But it still hurts, when there's no one to sneak-baptize you in the halls, or when you see a number 69 and no one says "That's as gay as you, Jeff," or when you pass some friendship bracelets and TroyandAbed (the singular unit) don't freak out and buy them immediately. It's the little things like that. But, like you said, it puts things into perspective. You see what you're most afraid to lose.  
  
Annie kissed you.  
  
And then Annie left, saying she would be back.  
  
Well, Troy said that too, and Shirley, and they aren't here, despite your best efforts. As much as you know its not about you, the kid inside you wonders why you're not enough to keep your family together. 

  


(She comes back and you still don't know what you did right.)

  


It's embarrassing, but you're the little spoon. It didn't start out that way, but every night you wake up cradled. It should feel stupid, 200 pounds of muscle held by 120 pounds of whatever Annie is made of. Kindness? Nerves? You aren't sure, but it settles you. 

  


It's scary how easily her soft snores lull you into sleep. It almost makes you regret pulling on your pants at 4 AM, and silently slipping out the bedroom door.  
  
It comes in waves: Wanting to not ruin her life, wanting her not to tie you down, and that huge area in between that just wants Annie forever.  
You're being a dumbass. You are. The one person who hasn't left and you're fucking it up. Come on Winger. Go back to bed.  
  
But you don't. You don't even have the decency to leave the apartment, only to sleep in the other bedroom.

  
  


You look at your receding hairline in the mirror, unable to stop it. You want to take pills for it. You need them. You _need_ them. 

  
  


Britta thinks your obsession with youth stems from your lack of a fulfilling childhood, meaning you struggle to give it up. She thinks a good response would be to stop fighting age, and look in the mirror less. You think a good response would be "Shut Up, Britta." There's no heat behind it, though, and from her smug look she must know it. When did she get so good at psychology, anyway? 

  


You gently break free of Annies grasp. Nightly douchebag routine. You trip on a shoe and fall, and she cracks an eye.  
  
"Come back to bed, Jeff."  
  
You cant _not._ So you crawl back under the covers and she pets your hair.  
  
"Sorry I'm such a-"  
  
"Sshh, it's okay. I know. I know."  
  
She doesn't sound angry at all, and she probably _does_ know exactly what you've been thinking. After all, you two have known each other for over 4 years now. She wouldn't judge you for being... well, fucked up- you should have known that. You close your eyes.

She strokes your hair, and one moment at a time, you two grow old together.

  


You share secrets with each other. You show her that scar from when you cut yourself open as a kid. Tell her how you peed yourself during Foosball, how as much as you claimed to hate Pierce, you actually cried in one of the school closets after hearing the news of his death (Pierce would have made a gay joke about that, which made you cry harder). When you overdosed on those youth pills, you weren't seriously expecting to wake up. 

  


And she tells you her own stories- about the Adderall, and the shitty things teenagers did to her in high school, and how sometimes she still feels so ugly and small because of them. Being cut off from her family. She talks about her work, a lot. Wanting to feel like an adult, someone respectable, like she was on track to be in high school. 

  


"In a way, Greendale was terrible and postponed my life. But also, I feel more ready for it now. And I have real friends, you know?"  
  
"No! Who are your friends?"  
  
She hits you with a pillow, because she's a fiend. 

  


 

Abed and Troy show up after a long radio silence, and are basically living with you and Annie now. Apparently their trip was a success. Their stuff overflows from their room into the living room, and you constantly trip on it and nearly break your neck. Sadly, no one takes your threats seriously anymore. After all you do for this family. So ungrateful.  
  
"You can afford a classier place to stay, guys."  
  
"We came here to hang out with you guys. And I figured you two wouldn't need this room anymore, since you're sharing a bed."  
  
You want to retort about _them_ sharing a bed, but somehow you don't think the Wonder Twins are fazed by those kinds of jokes anymore. And you think you should stop calling them Wonder Twins, since based on what Troy told you last time, it would be incestual at this point- You zone back in to what Abed is saying.  
  
"While I was filming on the boat, it occurred to me that our lives are fairly interesting, sometimes. I made some calls."  
He looks at you like you should already understand.  
  
"Calls? About what?"  
  
"I'm filming a show about us, Jeff. And Greendale. Of course, we won't all be able to portray ourselves, and-"  
  
"Why about us, though?"  
  
He shrugs. "Think about it. It's really a beautiful story about a group of misfits at the lowest points of their lives, who come together to form an unlikely family. And, we have _exceptional_ hijinks. The studio loves it. Sadly, none of our characters can say "fuck," but that was their main restriction."  
  
You...actually kind of like this. You always wanted to be famous.  
  
"And what are they gonna call it?"  
  
"I think everyone already knows."  
  
He does a cheesy wink he does when he's "addressing the audience." God, he's insufferable.

  
"...Okay, while he explores what's beyond the fourth wall, who wants dinner?"  
  
"I do!," three voices chorus.  
  
You turn to the stove to hide your smile.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u read this please leave comments, even negative ones, i love reading them and hearing from yall!  
> Do u think it would be bad if i pair everyone off? Also, if the timeline is unclear lmk. Anyway i hope u enjoyed this so far. Update coming soon!


	4. Annie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie, stop smiling while you're at your incredibly morbid job. Or don't stop. Whatever suits you.

You are honestly just so excited. You're beaming. You and Jeff have a date tonight. 7 sharp. He didn't call it a date, and you're just going to watch movies at his place, but you know exactly what it is, and you know you'll probably end up staying the night. Maybe for sex, or maybe just for cuddling and all that mushy stuff you love and Jeff loves but doesn't want to admit to loving. You roll your eyes. After knowing him for all this time, you'd think he would have shed that uncaring persona. it hadn't fit him in years, if ever.  
  
"Edison, what the hell are you smiling about?"  
  
"N-nothing, sir."  
  
You focus your attention back on the dead body. Daydreaming at work is a no-no.  
  
No one respects you at your new job- you're tiny, you're a girl, you're new- you get it, but it does not mean you like it.  
  
  
You've always been told you're reassuring, that you have a kind way about you, and you always hated that. Especially now, since your boss is such a straight up hardass, who totally seems to just hate you and for no reason. He looms over you as you work. His pen falls from his pocket and clatters to the floor.  
  
"Oh, I'll get that, sir-"  
  
"What, you think I can't reach down and get my pen?" he snaps, snatching it from your hand.  
  
"Be a doll and take these blood samples down to the lab."  
  
It's always _"Doll," "Kid," "Hey You."_ You're not sure they even know you're no longer an intern.  
  
You smile and take it. Maybe someday.  
  
  
They can't figure this case out. A child was abducted.They basically _know_ it was his estranged father, Finn Harty, they just can't find any tangible evidence, and naturally Mr. Harty is nowhere to be found. You've been searching the shelves and taking swabs and dusting for prints for hours now. One of the officers taps your shoulder and you let out a squeak as you jump.  
She chuckles.  
  
"Hey, ma'am, your team left awhile ago. You should go."  
  
"But I still-"  
  
"Go. There's nothing left here you can't look for tomorrow."  
  
You sigh. She's right. You just hoped maybe you would find something they'd missed.  
  
Maybe they would say, "good job, Annie." No- "Good job, Agent."  
  
But not tonight. You pack up your things, take off your gloves, and go home.  
  
  
"I JUST WANT RESPECT!" You wail, flopping on the bed in your favorite Care Bears pajamas. Jeff just shrugs.  
  
"You're still new there. It'll come in time, baby." He kisses your head.  
  
_Baby._ He's teasing you, but the pet name makes you smile anyway.  
  
  
"Mysterious Do-Gooder spotted again in New Guinea." A clip comes onscreen. A young man stands on a ladder, placing wiring in a house.  
  
He turns to the camera. You see his face and you can't hold in your gasp.  
  
"Jeff! Come here, Troy is on the news!"  
  
He stumbles in, hair sticking in all directions. At least someone does what you say.  
  
  
  
People at work think you're incompetent.  
  
You've been told you're reassuring, but that's not an asset here. Being emotional can cost you, when you spend your days looking at bodies, searching for rapists and killers. And everyone thinks you'll break. Sometimes you think they could be right, but mostly, you feel a burning need to prove them wrong. Especially your boss. You've made it this far. You can see this thing through.  
  
  
Maybe if you tried harder to stand out- but then he might think you're a suck up or a show off. And if you try to blend in, you'll never be promoted. It seems like a losing situation.  
  
  
  
You get an email from an unfamiliar address."gayboobs@gmail.com." You think it must be a virus. Regardless, you open it.  
  
Dear Annie,  
  
  
Long time no see. As you know, youre my favorite, which is why I emailed you.  
Im not dead! I guess I really had you guys fooled. Im living with wu mei.  
i faked my death so i could be withe her without my moist towelette empire getting in the way of our sex. And romance i guess.  
Anyway i hope this taught you guys a lesson.  
  
  
Peace Out  
Pierce  
  
  
Well, Pierce still has a way with words, you suppose. You're.... frankly speechless, but you bet Jeff won't be.  
  
"Hey, Jeff, come see this."  
  
He leans over you, scanning the text. He just stares for a long moment. Then it visibly registers on his face.  
  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?"  
  
  
  
Abed and Troy move in!  
  
You walk in on so many of their weird games that this one barely phases you. They're just grinning and spouting nonsense.  
  
"I ashaya du."  
  
"meechoo nuv kush"  
  
"Gi melin."  
  
Troy hangs upside down from the bed, and Abed is on the floor.  
  
"Hey Troy-"  
  
"Spiderman 3?"  
  
"You know it."  
  
And then they're leaning in, and...the switch in your brain flips from "not getting it" to "totally gets it."  
  
You walk quietly away, pumping your fist in silent celebration.  
  
  
  
You're in town on your way to get some tea when he brushes your shoulder. You idly wonder where you've seen him before, and your eyes wander to the child at his side.  
  
He has a black eye.  
  
You trot up to them, heart racing.  
  
"Sir, can we talk-"  
  
He scoops up the boy and bolts. So much for being discrete. You throw off your heels and go after him. You follow them to a back alley. You should really call your boss right now, let them know you have the perp- but something is off. The father is the picture of anxiety, but the child is perfectly calm, despite his bruised face and arms.  
  
"Sir. I'm not here to hurt you."  
  
"Right. You're a cop," he spits.  
  
"I'm someone who wants to know the truth. I think there's more to this than I know, but the only way to get justice is to stop running. I'm not a bad guy."  
  
"Please, at least... listen to my side of the story," the man chokes out.  
  
"Of course. Of course I will." You've always been told you're reassuring. You hold out your hand, and the child takes it gently.  
  
Something shifts in Finn's expression, and he breaks down, tells you everything.  
  
How his ex-wife was abusive, to him and the baby, and how she somehow got custody despite everything.  
  
How all he ever wanted was a happy family, and his child is all he has left.  
  
"I have proof. I've tried to get people on it but they never took it seriously... It's never worked out before, I know it won't now. I just- I want a good life for him."  
  
The child sucks on his fingers.  
You sigh- you really should call your boss. You pick up the phone, hesitate for a moment, and make a decision. It rings only twice.  
  
"Babe?"  
  
"Hey Jeff, what do you know about custody law?"  
  


Your boss brings you a coffee. A sort of 'congratulations, your sense of human connection did something useful for once,' you guess.  
He plops a stack of files down on your desk. Rapists, murderers. But you helped two people. And you're going to help more. That's what this is all for, really.

  
  


"Good work, Agent," he grinds out.  
  
You beam at him, and for once you don't feel silly for _feeling._

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finn and his son stay in contact with Annie and Jeff and everyone lives happily ever after and stuff. 
> 
> Also my understanding of the FBI and forensics is limited to watching a ton of forensics TV and it shows. Stay tuned for the rest of the chapters :-)


	5. Britta and Frankie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Britta likes cats, but does she like pussy?" and other questions she asks herself on a daily basis.

You might be bi-curious.  
  
You've sort of thought so since you kissed Paige, but dismissed it as you being super open minded. Because you are, of course. Open minded.  
  
You stare at Frankie across the study room able and think about all the open minded things you could do to those lips. She has a thin sheen of lipstick you could wipe off with your thumb, and she would say your name over and over kinda like she's doing right now-  
  
"-Britta?"  
  
  
You shake off your brief horny moment. "Huh?"  
  
  
Right- you had been complaining about the failure of your most recent activist group with Frankie.  
  
  
"May I offer you some advice?"  
  
  
"Huh?" Oh, shit, you already said that.  
  
  
"You put too much feeling into your activism, and not enough action. Before you do something, you need to plan it effectively, not just run in blind. Look."  
  
  
She sits and motions to a chair beside her. She gets out all her boring calendar things and lays them out.  
  
  
"I want to put in recycling bins for a classroom, but the Dean says no."  
  
  
"But that's not fair! Ill go talk to him." Why would the Dean do that? Probably wasting the budget on-  
  
  
" _That's_ your problem." She points at you. "Do you really think yelling will help, or are you just doing it to feel better?"  
  
  
"Well- both."  
  
  
"No. The problem is the budget, so I need to get donations or reallocate some funds. Planning and action, not emotional outbursts."  
  
  
You think that makes sense, actually. Maybe you should give this hardass more credit. After all, she... kinda saved Greendale.  
  
  
"Can you help me plan for my anti-antivax water pollution group?"  
  
  
She huffs and smiles. "Yeah, why not."

  


  


You're pumped for you student counselor sessions to start. You're going to get some poor, troubled young student and help them change their life. You wait in your office. The door opens, it's 4:30, it's time-  
  
  
"Is this the therapy room?," Chang asks, stepping through the doorway.  
  
  
You nod and your shoulders slump. _Be professional._ He throws himself onto a chair and starts talking before you can even get a word out.  
  
  
"It all started when I was in the womb."  
  
  
  
  
You get to counsel a lot of students. Starburns finally gets help for his meth addiction, Fat Neil often comes by needing depression advice or couples counseling, and Garrett shows up with his weird Garrety problems, many of which involve feet.It's pretty much great. 

  
  


You've only ever dated assholes. You have a 6th sense for them, even if they pretend to be nice at first. That's probably why you got over Jeff so fast. You don't know what your future holds, and with dickwads like Fang, or Vaughn, or any of the other many dickwads you've been with, you always knew exactly what to expect. They hate your cats, they kinda hate you, and that's just the way it is. 

  
  


Frankie stands at the door. You totally invited her here, but you still feel like she's secretly judging your cat-scented, sparse yet messy apartment.  
  
  
"Come in, I've just been working on stuff for the anti-antivax campaign."  
  
  
You wave your arms awkwardly at a chair. One of your cats (Harriet Tabbyman) immediately jumps into her lap. Frankie startles, and you go to pick Harriet up before she's spooked. But Frankie just takes her into her arms and strokes her.  
  
  
"Nice cat."  
  
  
"Actually, there's more, if you want to see them!" Shit, did that come off too eager? You're blowing this. "...But, only after we're done talking about activism. If you want."  
  
  
She nods, a smile spreading on her face.  
  
  
"Yeah, that would be nice."  
  
  
Wow. She likes your cat. makes sense, since she likes pus- _stop that thought right there, you're an open minded liberal woman_. Must be your inner Pierce talking. Ha, inner Pierce sounds like "inner peace" but like, the sexist version. Fuckin' Pierce.  
  
  
You realize you haven't actually responded.  
  
  
"Uhhh, great. So, you told me you had some ideas for flyers?"

  
  
  
  


It becomes a regular thing, you two meeting up and petting cats and talking. You introduce wine into the mix, and sometimes documentaries or whatever. You've never gotten along with other girls, weirdly enough. They always thought your idea of feminist anarchy was crazy.

  
  


"Lets sit on the roof."  
  
  
"That's not allowed."  
  
  
"Your mom's not allowed! C'mon, you've been working on Greendale crap for hours, take a break."  
  
  
She hesitates.  
"It'll be fun! Unwind a little!" She looks repulsed at the idea of "unwinding." It is a very un-Frankie idea.  
  
  
Maybe you can rub off on her a little, like she has on you. That sounded dirty, didn't it. Well. She finally relents and you sit on the roof and talk and talk until the sun starts coming up.

  
  


You get your shit together and start an activism group in earnest. People actually show up. And care. It's _organized,_ for once, and you have goals for it. Action based goals. Frankie comes to the meetings, sometimes, and sits by you. You always thought she was kind of robotic, like Abed. But she can be very expressive with her hands, while she talks.  
  
  
_Action based goals,_ you think, and you reach out to hold her hand.

This could be the start of something you don't Britta, for once.

  
  


The Dean comes in for counseling sometimes.  
  
  
"I think I'm in love with Jeff," he sobs.  
  
  
"We all think we're in love with Jeff sometimes. It'll pass."  
  
  
"But he's such a _hunk,_ " he pouts.  
  
  
"Dean, do you love Jeff or are you just lonely?" Damn, you are getting wise AF.  
  
  
He shrugs and crosses his arms like he knows the answer. You know he knows the answer.  
  
  
And you know someone else who's looking for a friend. 

  
  
  
  
It is dark and silent.  
Chang steps into the walk-in closet in the Deans office. The light flicks on and Chang lets out a hiss of surprise as Dean Pelton steps out from behind a dress.

  
"Dean't even think about it."

  
"Sorry, it's just- you're gay, right?"

  
"Well," he sniffs, "that's not even half of the whole truth, but a little. Why?"

  
"I know you hate me because of the time I became a tyrannical overlord, but I'm a Chang-ed man. I'm in therapy now and I don't live in the vents. I'm just a little Changling and I need someone to teach me the rules of being gay... So I came here. What is gay? I mean, can I still use Axe body spray?"

  
"Of course not," he snaps. "But I suppose I can forgive you just this once."

  
"Friends?"

  
"Friends."

  
Chang spits in his hand.

  
"Chang?"

  
"Yes?"  
  
  
"You're supposed to spit in your own hand."

  
"I Chang-pologize."  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez, it's been a minute since I updated. Even though I'm back in school, be assured that this fic will definitely be completed, since I have the skeletons of every chapter already made. Hope u guys like it, thank u for reading!


	6. Shirley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Lord, you are tired.

You are 44 and your life feels like it's over.

Oh Lord, you are tired.  
You've been caring for your sick father, you're divorced again, Detective Butcher is just so difficult sometimes- But you think it's nice here, even with all the unpleasantness. It's the Lords will that you're here. But you are getting tired. You want to see your babies. ALL your babies. 

But you said you would stay with him until he solved this, and you are a woman of your word.  


"Dinner is ready, Mr. Butcher!" you call cheerily.  
  
  
He's hunched over some old papers. You know the ones, because he has been over them hundreds of times. His wifes old diaries. You gently take the papers from his hands and move him into the dining room, where you have lain out a nice spread.  
  
"Thank you, Shirley. I apologize for getting so caught up again."  
  
You wave away his apology, but in truth, he worries the hell out of you. You work as a cook, and you're losing weight worrying about him all the time.  
You turn to leave, but he calls to you, voice hitching.  
  
"Shirley- will you eat with me? I feel odd eating alone in this big room," he chuckles darkly.  
  
"Oh, that's nice. Of course."

\------------------

A new case. He's sleeping on the desk, so exhausted all the time. You place a blanket on him. He tries to be so independant, and refuses to let you nurture him like you want to. You respect that. Doesnt mean you like it. You've come to think of him as your own. You glance over his case notes. He stirs.

"Did you notice the handwriting difference?"  


"Mhmm. But the writing style is the same. Probably dictated it to someone."

"Clever as ever! I'll keep it in mind." He yawns. 

\-----------

"You're crying."  
  
  
"Ben said his first words." _And you missed it._  
  
  
He seems to grasp what you mean. His eyes soften.  
  
  
"Go home, Shirley."  
  
  
"I can't. I promised to stay-"  
  
  
"I know what you promised." He sighs. "I know- that there are promises you have to break."  
  
  
He fiddles with his ring and sighs deeply. You watch him.  
  
  
"Come with me then."  
  
  
"What? No, I have to stay here."  
  
  
"Because you promised you'd find her? This isn't the life she wanted for you."  
  
  
He turns in his chair to face you, eyes shining.  
  
  
"Don't talk about her like you understand. You still have people who love you-"  
  
  
"And if you opened your eyes, you would see that you do too!" You love him, and if he's too hung up to see that, then...  
  
  
His hands are clenched tightly round the wheelchair handles.  
  
  
"Get out."  
  
  
You stand. You walk out the door, and your heart hurts, but it's full too, because you don't need him.  
  
  
Its long past time to go do what _you_ want. It's time to get what's yours.

\----------

Abed and Troy are back. Have you really been gone that long? You have, and deep down, you knew that. You suppose you didn't want to admit that you were running away.

You call Andre's house, first. He doesn't pick up. You call again. On the 6th try, you slam the phone down on the reciever, take a deep breath, pick it up again.  
You call your divorce lawyer.

\------------

Abed told you all to meet by the Greendale fountain at noon.  
  
They're playing a dress up game. Abed looks very nice in a tweed suit, and Troy is dressed like a lady. Wouldn't be the first time.  
But then he gets down on one knee- now, that's a first. 

Oh lord. Just like that your boys are getting married. You want to remind them what the Bible says about this level of friendship, tell them it's a sin-  
But Troy's face is beaming and he's crying already, and Abeds face is showing slightly above average levels of emotion, and you just can't. 

Love like that, it cant be unholy.  
  
\----------------- 

Detective Butcher calls you one night, and tells you you were right.  
  
  
His wife wouldn't want this life for him, and he needs you to help him out of it, and it hurts you to refuse him. He has to do this on his own, just like you have to.  


\------------

You run your sandwich shop alone this time, despite Pierce's repeated attempts to bribe his way into partnership.

You have partial custody of the boys and you're happy with it, despite Andre clearly making moves on you again.

The only man with a hold on you is Christ! (And your landlord, and your boys, and Ryan Gosling.)

\---------------------

You are sitting in Shirley's Sandwiches, looking at finances on your laptop. The study group has planned a surprise party for you, so you must pretend to be unaware while you wait.  
  
Your boys run in first, and the study group trails behind them, carrying balloons. They sing to you.  
  
  
"To Shirley," Jeff toasts. "The best fooseball player and most badass woman I know."  
  
  
"Language, Jeffrey!"  
  
  
  
You have never felt more like yourself.

You just turned 45 and your life is finally beginning.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really struggled to write Shirley. Its hard to balance her want for independence with her caring/nurturing nature, which tends to create codependant relationships. Shes an icon tho!!! I was going to have her get with Det. Butcher or Andre but then figured it wasn't conducive to her arc. Anyway lmk what you think! Can't believe there's only one chapter left for everyones..... favorite..., character ... u know who it is :-) also the reason i had pierce fake his death in this is because A) I felt like his character never got as much of an arc as he should have, and his death was super sudden, B) On the show no one cared that he died which i thought was sad, because as shitty as he was, he was part of their group and they had known him for years, and C) faking his death again really just felt like something Pierce would do. Like it felt more likely than him just straight up dying, which was super random/dark for a sitcom and, IMO, poorly handled. I could go off about this for a long time. I realize no one else cares about this like at all bc no one liked him but i just felt like their nonchalance about his death really went against the themes of acceptance/found family/redemption that were pushed through most of the show. Like, Jeff was an asshole at the beginning and he got a fantastic redemption arc, i dont see why pierce didnt. but thats just my opinion ANYWAY THANKS FOR COMING TO MY TED TALK ok thats all


End file.
